The exemplary embodiment relates to electronic mail systems and has particular application in connection with a system and method for detection of circularity in out-of-office e-mail messages.
Most e-mail applications allow users to enable an auto-reply function that automatically sends a response to incoming e-mail messages with a customized message sent to the sender's e-mail address. If the user plans to be absent from an office, the usual practice is for the user to set an out-of-office message which automatically responds with the indicated dates of the absence, the reason for the absence, and specifies at least one alternate contact. The user may provide a telephone, fax, e-mail, and/or other contact information for the alternate contact(s). The out-of-office message generally informs the sender that the recipient of the e-mail will not be responding to the email in a timely manner.
One problem with out-of-office messages occurs when both the user and a named alternate contact are both absent and at least has named the other as an alternate contact. If a sender attempts to contact a primary recipient they will receive an out-of-office message instructing the sender to contact the alternate contact. When the sender attempts to contact the alternate contact, he/she will receive an out-of-office message instructing them to contact another alternate contact.
The sender is presented with a cascading out-of-office message which can waste time, can be frustrating at times, and may have a negative impact to the reputation of an organization. Even further, the sender can be presented with a circular out-of-office message where the alternate contact has enabled an out-of-office message which instructs the sender to contact the primary recipient creating a circular loop. Cascading and circular out-of-office messages tend to be more prevalent during holidays when co-workers take overlapping vacation leave without consulting one another ahead of time.
There remains a need for a system and method for detecting circularity, cascading, and/or relevance in out-of-office messages.